matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
CH-53E Super Stallion
The Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion is a heavy-lifting cargo helicopter in the services of many branches of the United States Armed Forces. Fictional History Temple When the Navy-DARPA Supernova project leader Julius Romano and his team set out to locate a potential source of Thyrium-261, they set off in a trio of CH-53Es to search the Peruvian jungles. After they had become hopelessly lost, Romano's team eventually located the village where the Thyrium-carved Idol was kept. The three Super Stallions opened fire on the village, however they came under fire from Frank Nash's AH-66 chopper air support. Two of the CH-53s were shot down, while the final one, carrying Romano and most of the civilian members of his team, was forced to land in the abandoned village of Vilcafor. Area 7 Two CH-53E Super Stallions were deployed to serve as protection aircraft for Marine One in the Marine Helicopter Squadron 1, each being code-named Nighthawk Two and Nighthawk Three. A CH-53E Super Stallion, code-named Looking Glass, was stationed at Area 7 prior to 2001. It was kept in an above-ground hanger outside of the main base. Nighthawks Two and Three were among the Helicopter Squadron when it was used to transport the President from Area 8 to Area 7. As the HMX Nighthawks failed to receive one of their advance teams on the radio despite an all-clear signal, Nighthawk Three, under Lieutenant Colt's command, was sent to check on them. When Colt and his men were taken out by the hidden 7th Squadron unit, the rogue Air Force unit took Nighthawk Three and piloted it to one of Area 7's hangers. Nighthawk Two was brought inside Area 7's main hanger by one of the "cockroach" tow vehicles at Kurt Logan's request. When Caesar's coup d'etat against the President began, Love Machine and Calvin took cover inside of Nighthawk Two. However, Book II and Elvis used the still-attached cockroach to cover their escape to the personnel elevator, and Bravo unit fired a rocket at them, which ended up hitting the Super Stallion. During the attempt to get to the Football, Love Machine's cockroach was hit by a rocket, causing him to crash into the cockpit of the already-damaged Nighthawk Two. When Caesar learned that Gunther Botha had taken Kevin from Area 7, he dispatched 7th Squadron's Charlie unit to reclaim the boy. They took three Penetrators, along with Looking Glass to Lake Powell to head Botha and the Reccondos off. Looking Glass used real-time satellite images of the lake to direct the three Penetrators through the flooded canyons as they pursued the South Africans' bipods. During the pursuit, Shane Schofield and Book II came across Looking Glass, and managed to get onboard and take control of the chopper. The two Marines were soon caught off-guard when they unexpectedly came across Penetrator Three, who requested an update. Not having the proper weapons to take the attack chopper down without getting hit first, Schofield dared the Penetrator to draw. As the Penetrator fired a Sidewinder missile, Schofield used the Super Stallion's gattling gun to shoot down the missile before turning it on the Penetrator. Looking Glass was then used to track Botha's position, and Schofield and Book II confronted the South African scientist, with Schofield standing on the chopper's lowered loading ramp to order him to stand down. However, the remaining Penetrators caught up to Looking Glass and shot it in the tail rotor, causing the Super Stallion to fall into the lake, and the Penetrators waited for all of the air from Looking Glass to rise to the surface to ensure it's occupants' drowning, though in fact the Marines managed to get away. Hell Island A CH-53 was tied down to the deck of the USS Nimitz aircraft carrier while it was docked at Hell Island. Under siege from a platoon of modified gorillas, Schofield managed to lure fifty of them into the Super Stallion before closing them inside. He then attached the chopper to the carrier's catapult hook and released it, sending the chopper flying into the ocean, where it sank and drowned the gorillas inside. Seven Ancient Wonders . Attributes . Trivia *The CH-53E Super Stallion is the largest and heaviest helicopter in the United States military. Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Area 7 Category:Hell Island Category:Seven Ancient Wonders